Austin Secret
by R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockdelx
Summary: Austin had been keeping a secret from Ally and Trish for years now .But after a fall back , will Ally and Trish get curious and start to wonder ? Will Austin reveal his secret and will Dez eat his pet squrriel ? LOLZ READ READ READ AUSLLY.
1. Chapter 1

Austin POV

I woke right before my alarm clock flash on ... I mean rang.

I started my morning routine , shower , dressed and hearing aids.

OK ... I admit that last part isn't usual.

But , I might as well tell you guys I'm deaf.

Yes , the famous international singer Austin Moon is Deaf didn't stop my love for music.

It wasn't my fault , It a long story, but I can't tell you cause , I heading to Sonic Boom.

I went downstairs and ready to head out the door but a blinking lights caught my attention

(A/N Deaf people can't heard so, They are attracted to lights or loud sound waves )

My parents never bother to learn sign , they hired interpreter ( yeah can't spell that )

Her name is Ivy with raven hair to match , she like a sister to me. She get me and she aslo lived in the house to help me whenever.

I saw my Mom lips moving but of course I didn't understand.

Ivy saved the day and signed "**Austin . I made pancakes for you in the kitchen"**.

I signed to Ivy to say **"I'm not hungry and I'm heading to the Sonic Boom "**

Again I started to head to the door when my hearing aids picked up my mom saying " Take Ivy with you "

I immediately turned around and shouts "NO . I wanted to be treated normal not like a deafie in need."

After , I STORMED OFF TO sonic boom.

I spotted Dez at Mini's with a squrriel on a leash. Dez is a totally weird dude ... but his big heart made up for it.

Dez been pushing to to tell Ally and Trish about , I always deny claiming I wanted to be treated the same .

Dez started shouting about Zalien, then I could hear I could see is his mouth moving.

My hearing aids died. Oh no , How am I gonna hear Beautiful Ally. WAIT WAIT ...Did I said beautiful.

Oh God.

I was startled when I felt a petite hand on my shoulder.

I turn around and see Ally talking ...but I can't understand.

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**-ROSS is MY heart **


	2. Signing and Speaker

Austin Pov

I quickly excused myself. And texted Ivy.

_Ivy texts _ **Austin texts**

**Huge Emergency, my hearing aids are dead.**

_Ok then just come your friends._

**I can't Dez and Ally are already saw me. Help me .**

_Ok , I help I would translate for you ._

**What ! And make me look like a freak in front of everyone.**

_Ummm...I just tried to blend in , I be there in five._

**Hurry Please**

I went to the bathroom for five minutes until Ivy sent me a text saying the close is clear.

I walked back to Mini nervous. What if Ally stopped being my best friend and music partner ?

That cannot happen she my world.

my undying love for her keep me alive. You know the love for your friends.

I spotted Ally and Dez in a conservation , Dez looks like he about to explode and tell my secret.

I saw Ivy sitting behind Ally facing us with a disguise on.

Well , Ivy always is melodramatic .

I sat down and greeted Ally and apologized for leaving.

I glance at Ivy who translate **"It fine Austin , I made a new song called Pricetag wanna hear it ? "**

****I nodded and put my hands on the radio speaker the beat was pretty unique.

Ally saw my hands on the speaker and sent me a questioning glance.

"I loved the radio speaker...It really soft " I said with a charming smile. As I snuggled with the radio.


	3. Ivy and confusion

**Ally POV**

**Austin been acting really weird. He snuggled up to my radio hard speakers.**

**I wonder what up. He not even looking at me , what he looking at , It something behind me.**

**I turn around and see a raven headed girl making funny hand gestures.**

**She quickly caught my glaze and stopped.**

**I turn to Austin " Why you looking at that girl ? " I said with this icky feeling inside of me. Weird right ?**

**" What girl ? " He said stilling staring at the girl.**

**He such PIG. Gosh if he likes her he just ask her out. And they can happily live together.(NOTE I'M MAD )**

**" Austin , stop staring at that girl " I said annoyed **

**Dez's head shot up " What girl ? Ohh you mean Ivy " He respond.**

**" How do you know her ? " I asked Dez curious of how he keep up socialize with her .**

**" Oh , that Austin in -" He was interrupted off by Austin covering his mouth.**

**"Austin you know her go headed and ask her out ? " I said wanting to know who "Ivy"**

**Then Austin and Dez looked at each other than starting laughing.**

**I about to question more about " Ivy " when a perky raven - haired girl interrupted me .**

**" Hi, my name is Ivy Marshall I'm Austin step-hdsbuk " she said **

**I am so confused.**

**One thing , I NOT confused about is my undying love for my music partner .**

**I want to be more than friends. Now he drooling over his step- whatever.**

**GOD**** I HATE MY LIFE.**

_**HELLO ROSSLYNCH IS MY HUSBAND HERE**_

_**I WANTED TO ADD A OC CHARACTER FOR CUTE WITTLE SISTER THAT COMING BACK FROM ENGLAD.**_

_**name :**_

_**AGE "7- 12**_

**_appearance_**_** : **_

_**HOBBIES:**_

_**GET ALONG WITH AUSTIN OR NOT :**_

_**BAD ASS KID OR GOODY TWO SHOES :**_

**_OBSESSIONAL_**_** : **_

_**LIKE ALLY OR NOT **_

_**ROSS IS THE BOMB**_

_**LATER **_

_**HAVE A GREAT WEEKEND **_

_**AND I WON'T UPDATE TO I GET A LEAST 4 AUDITIONS FOR AUSTIN LITTLE SISTER.**_

_**SRY, i FORGET TO MENTION HER AND NOW SHE A SURPISE NEW CHARACTER.**_

_**WELL NOT A SURPRISE NOW.**_

_**R5some **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Austin Pov**

**Ivy walking over here . I kept shaking my head to signal her to go back. But She just ignores me and walked up to the table and introduce herself as my step - something .**

**I glances at Ally who clearly jealous. I wonder what about. Ivy compares to Ally is mud. Ally is incredibly beautiful inside and out. And she so cute when She chews on her hair when She nervous and how She afraid of performing even though she sing like an angel. I bet an angel can't watch over her cause Angel cannot watch over another. Her body is amazing too , She petite with big doey brown eyes. And her chest -**

**I was brought out of thought when Ivy whacked me in the head and I look at Ally who blushing . "Did I said that out loud ? " I asked secretly hoping they didn't hear the chest part. They all nodded , I abruptly got up and grab Ivy's Hand and dragged her back , We finally went in the house and I sighed and flopped down on the couch. **

**"Ivy what have I done ? Ally probably never will talk to me ever thinking I like her more than a friend and freaking out. Cause I do. But , She doesn't know about my ears " I said get angrier by the minutes.**

**I turned around hoping to see Ivy listening intensely but I was so happy when I saw my sister Ashley. She thinks she a teenager when she actually 12 . She freakishly tall but She just likes me . She sing and play bass loves volleyball ,gym statics and dancing. When she was 10 she was sent a private school in England causes She spray painted a teacher face. she kinda of a bad ass but she get really good grades. I hadn't seen her for 2 years and I really miss her. We are really close , we comes to each other to tells secret or making lies for our parents or just plain rocking out. She always wear tutus and leather weird but great combination. But , strangely She never likes my girlfriends. I hope She like Ally.**

**I hugged Ashley as soon as I saw her. We share a few tears and whisper of "I miss you " **

**"I really miss you Big bro " She said still crying which She rarely do. **

**" Same here Baby sis " Hugging her again**

**"Life is like hell without you bro " She said soaking my shirt.**

**" You never call Ash " I replies**

**"The Dean took my phone cause I threw it at a boy I hate " She respond giggling at her deed.**

**"What his name , I kill him " I said protectively **

**" Josh Perrodo "She said**

**I freeze Josh is Dez"s brother who also went to England for taking over the principal office for a week . **

**But honesty Ash and Josh look like a great couples. **

**She bossy and strict while Josh is patient and cool.**

_**author notes**_

_**Anyway you guys found out I was seriously about not updating until I got my reviews thanks y'all though.**_


	5. Red Stain on her sleeve

Austin POV

You guys are probably wondering how can I hear Ivy when I'm Deaf . Well , The doctor doesn't know how . But my parents think how close we are be broke through me not being able to hear. Amazing right totally .

" Who Ally Aussome " She said using my nickname.

Austin mixed with Awesome .

" My songwriter and my best friend . You love her . " I smiled

" Doubt it " She said as She pulled away from our hug .

She excused herself to the bathroom . So , I decided that the gang should met her .

Ash was still in the Bathroom when the gang arrived.

" Where is Ashley ? " Ally squealed as She walked through my door

" Calm Down Ally, She just Austin little sister . " Trish obviously could care less

" She need to hurry up . " I said starting to get impatient

I walked to the bathroom and knock on door .

Ash opened up the door and smiled .

I started get curious as I spotted a red stain on the bottom of her sleeve.

We walked downstairs and introduce Ashley to the gang.

" Nice to meet you Ashley " Ally said

Ashley just rolled her eyes and hugged Dez

" Hey Dizzy " She said nearly knocking him over

" Hey Ashy Boo " He said chuckling.

Ashy Boo is what me and Dez call her . When she was a baby she was so pale that She look Ashy.


	6. Idk

Austin POV

I smiled at Ashley and Dez . They don't always get along always So these are the moments we cherished . Ashley released Dez showing the red stain on her sleeve probably Kethcup or something.

" Ashley say Hi to My manager Trish . "

She hugged Trish , a person she rarely knew.

" And my best friend and songwriter Ally . "

Ashely just glared at her . Then She turned to Dez saying something. she turned so I can't read her lips.

" Well , Life is good .." He started as He rambled off

" Sorry Ally She shy sometime. "I whispered in her ear.

" When someone shy , They avioded eye contact. She was glaring at me . " She whispered back into my newly charged hearing aids .I forgot I had in my pocket. Dumb Austin.

" Sorry" I said

" Hi Trish , I'm Ashley Moon . Nice to meet you ,And Can I ask you a question. " Ashley said

" You just did . " Trish said as They laughed

" Seriously , when are you and Dizzy getting married ? " she said in a singy song voice.

Trish and Dez both blush and We all stood in awkard silence.

" Ally , Did you know Ashley aslo sing and plays. " I said breaking silence.

Ally smiled " Does She sings as Great as you ? "

" Of course , I do . " Ashley snapped

Dez asked " Do you write songs Ash ? "

" Nah , but when I am famous gymanist volleyball singer and dancer it doesn't matter . "

" Epic Dream Ash " Ally said

" It Ashley " She snapped at her.

Why is Ashley so snappy toward Ally . Ashley hates her name . She prefers Ash.

" So , We gotta go a Team Austin Meeting . " I said as The gang started heading out the door.

" Can I come ? " Ashley asked using puppy dog eyes .

" Sorry , Baby Sis. We gotta focus on getting a record deal. And When Ally get over her Stage Fright it can be Team Austin and Ally. " I said as I swung my arm around Ally.

" Fine. I hang out with Ivy. " She said clearly upset about something.

Ever since I became Deaf , I read face expression really good.

" Ivy here ? " Ally said jealousy in her voice .

" Duh , Idiot. " Ashley said rudely " That Austin In- "

I interrupted her by shoving everyone out the door .

**Ashley POv**

**He left me , I though that when you don't see your sister for 2 years that you give her your attention. He probably hate me , He thinks I am too fat to be his sister. 95 pounds is too much .Ivy probably his new sister. She left as soon as I came.**

**Not much longer Mom and Dad left.I went through my suitcase looking for my cutting device. Yes , I cutted ever since Aussome First girlfriend. That was two years ago . I put on a bunch of Rubber and snapped it towards my skin.I winced in pain. After a few more snaps , I started to bleed. I wiped up the blood as I cried. Ally gonna take him forever. He never liked me . He has a team. We were a team Aussome. Not Austin and Ally .She probably using his deafness as a part of " I am a good girl . " act. **

**Austin came back 2 hours later . I was in my bed quietly crying . He came into my room and nudged me .**

**" Ash ...Wake up " He shushed as He rubbed my back**

**" What ? " I said with my eyes closed to avoid any questions.**

**" Come on , Let get some Ice Cream . " He said I could tell he was smiling. **

**" I ...Don't Like Ice Cream . " I reply flatly.**

**Ice Cream is fatting . He hate you more.**

**" You love Ice Cream . " He states confused**

**" I loved Ice Cream . " I said trying resist crying**

**" Why ? " He asked dumbfounded **

**" I am too fat for it . " I muttered**

**" What ? " He asked shocked**

**I didn't want to tell him about cutting , ally or my weight probelm. So , I just fell asleep.**


	7. Why ?

Ashley POV

I woke up to a smell of pancakes and cinnamon. I got dressed in red shirt short sleeve. with a red orangish tutus. With my famous leather jacket sleeveless.

I decided If Austin tell Mom and Dad about me being fat . Then I tell Team Austin about Austin being deaf . He lucky that I learn ASL in England. I just sign to him , infront of them . I know it mean , but If mom and Daddy finds out They gonna sent to a mental hostipal. I would never see Austin then.

To cover up my puffy red eyes , I applied on my mom's makeup. I applied Eyeliner and Masacara cause it make me look Baddest Bad Girl .

I walked into the kitchen and see Austin making cinnamon pancakes. My favorite pancakes .

" Want Some Ally ? " He asked

She Here !? I about to go upstairs , When Austin noticed me .

" Ash . Come Eat . " He said as He spray whip cream on Ally's Nose.

" Not Hungry . " I stated as I turn around to go back upstair.

" Ashley , It a very important meal to eat . Are you sure ? " Ally commented

" Postive. " I stated

And just my luck my stomach growled very loudly.

" What up with you ? Austin asked taking his attention from Ally to Me .

I started pancing and run upstair to my room and locked the door.

My stomach was getting on my nerves. Shut up Stomach , You are not eating .

I can hear downstairs .

" I'll be back Allygator. " Austin said

I felt my skin crawl when He said Allygator.

Seconds later , There was a knock on the door.

" What ! ?!. " I snapped but can you blame , I haven't ate .

" Ash Please Open the Door . " He asked

I thought about it and open the door.

A/N the following in ASL

_**" What you want ? " I signed showing I was mad.**_

_**" What up with you . You refuse to eat even when you're stomach growls. And last night , You said you were fat when you weigh 95 pounds. " He signed face full of concern**_

_**" Doesn't matter. Why don't you go talk to Ally or Team Austin . " I said avioding He knowing why.**_

_**" What they got to do with this especially Ally. "**_

_**I became mad and starting looking for my rubber bands. I slip them on my wrist. **_

_**" Austin It best if you leave now. " Again my stomach growls.**_

_**" See , your hugnry and won't eat and what with the rubberbands. " He signed**_

_**He reached out and tried to remove my rubberbands but I ran out the door only to ran in Ally. **_

_**" What going on ? " Ally asked as She put her hand for me to get up . **_

_**Me being a Badass. Pull her hand , So she fall down and I stand up. **_

_**A smirk took a place on my face , But soon disappears as Austin helps Ally Up . **_

_**"Ashley Milo Moon " He said very angry. No one use my full name . But , I am not backing down . **_

_**" Austin Monica Moon. " My stomach growled again .**_

_**" Eat. ." He said with gritted teeth**_

_**" Never. " **_

_**" Why ? !? " **_

_**" Cause YOU HATE ME ." I finally confessed with tears in my eyes.**_

_**They both stare at me eyes wided and open mouthed.**_

_**I ran out of the house and only come face to face with the only ...**_

_**Austin POV**_

_**I cannot believe Ashley thinks I hate her. She my baby sister. I love her. **_

_**I am the reason , She not eating. If she not eating she die. I backed away from Ally until My back hit the wall. I started to cry. She thinks I hate her.**_

_**What Did I do ?..**_

_**Author Notes**_

_**Who did Ashley run into ? **_

**_Guess _**

**_1. Dizzy_**

**_2. Trish_**

**_3 . Josh_**

**_And will Austin tell his friend about his ears ? _**

**_I am thinking about a sequel._**


	8. Josh

Ashley POV

I ran into Josh Perrodo , The boy I threw my phone at.

" Hey Ashley . " Josh said all cheery

" Why are you in America nevermind Miami , Florida ? "

" I live in Miami with my brother Dez. " Josh reply

" You brother with Dizzy. " I stated

Josh nodded " How did you know that his nickname ? "

" Cause He hang out with my brother everyday. " I said glumly

" What wrong Lee Lee ? " He said concerned

He grabbed my hand small shock going through and started dragging me toward his house.

" Well , ...It kinda a long story " I said as I see Dez coming our way.

" Josh hide , It Dez He gonna take me back to Austin " I said as I left go of his hand and hid behind a bush.

" Josh , How you seen Ashley ? . She ran away when She though Austin hated her. " Dez said seriously

" Nope , Never Saw Her. " Josh lied.

Dez soon left looking for me . As , soon as He was a block away. I came out and We continue our journey. We arrived at Josh's unseen. We greeted his mother and went to his room.

" Lee Lee are you hurting yourself again . " Josh asked me

I nodded blinking back tears.

" I thought you stop after you left England . "

I shooked my head. " I did , but when I got home Austin was talking about Ally and He left me for Ally. I was so upset and mad so I put on my rubberbands and snapped them until I bled. Then I realized He must hate cause I am too fat , soon later that night He wanted me to get Ice cream with him. I denied saying I hate ice cream then I told him I was fat . This morning , I was hungry and went downstair to see Ally . All he cares about is Ally . He defended her and then He tried to make me eat. I denied saying I wasn't humgry but then my stomach growl. He knew I was lying and started to yell at me. He never yell at me before. He hate me . " I sob at the end.

Josh hugged me letting me cried until his shirt.I soon stop and Josh said " Lee Lee you are not are skinny, Austin doesn't hate you. "

" Then why ...why He never hang out with me anymore ? We were suppose to be Team A&A Austin and Ashley not Austin and Ally. "

" He ...I don't know. He trying to make it big by himself with Ally. Why would He cares about a girl He likes over his own blood. "

I didn't belive him but I just nodded my head.

" Here, I don't want these. " I said as I gave him my rubberbands.

My bruises was very gross looking and bloody.

We headed into the bathroom in complete silence until Josh spoke up

" I know how you feel. When , I came home He was talking about Trish. Not hanging out with on dates with Trish. But, I never hurt myself. "

Finally Some kinda understands .

We started to leaned into each other then ...


	9. Sequel

Josh POV

I can't believe Lee Lee think She fat. She so slim with curves and everything. Her beautiful blonde hair with curly pink at the end. Her style , it tomboyish with girly sense.

She is so perfect , I wish She stop hurting herself.

I was telling Ashley about how Dez was also leaving me for Trish , or for Austin. Acting like Am still not here.

Then , We stare at each other. Her pretty brown eyes filled with hurt . We started to leaned in until Someone cleared their throat.

We both blushed and stared at our brothers. Austin had a few tears in his eyes and Dez was avoiding looking at me. Ashley was the first to speak" How much did you hear ? "

" None remember I'm deaf. " Austin joked

Ashley chuckled sightly.

" We heard from your room to the bathroom. " Dez said sheepishly

Ashley's stomach growled.

" Come on Lee Lee let eat . " I said as I dragged her into my kitchen. Dez and Austin following.

Dez and Austin started whispering to each other and laughing.

I started to make Ashley cinnamon rolls , When I felt some foamy on the side of my cheek. Ashley had put whip cream my cheeks. She was grinning like crazy. I love her smile , I raised my hand to wipe off the whip cream when She stopped me .

" I'll get it ." She said as She licked my cheeks. Making me blushed like crazy.

" Gross Ash. Gross. " Austin commented

" You were about to do the same with Ally this morning. " She snapped as She rub her bruises.

" Ashley , Please Calm Down . You know I love you. " Austin said hugging her

" No , you hate me. I am too fat. " She said as She tried to pull away

" Ash I love you more than Air. I love you more than pancakes and Ally combine. Even if Ally and I dated , you'll still be my number one girl. "

Ashley finally hugged him back as I places the cinnamon rolls in the oven.I envy there bond, As I started to clean up Dez stopped me.

" Dude, I'm sorry for ditching you for Trish. " I shrugged pretending I am not hurt.

" You're mad , I can tell Josh just tell Me . "

" Fine, I'm pissed the fuck off. I was gone for two years being nothing but homesick. I kept thinking what would Dez be doing now ? Oh I cannot wait until I come home and hang out. But no you acted like I was still in England and hung out with Austin or Trish. I HATE YOU FOR THAT. I HATE YOU. " It felt good letting it out.

Dez clearly upset said " I am really sorry. I just ...I don't know. I just hung out with them trying to find my bestest friend you are my best friend , my brother , my blood. I should have hung out with you.I love ya man. I am really sorry." Dez finished.

I hugged him and let go when the oven went off. I placed the cinnamon rolls on a plate and set it in front of Ashley. I grabbed the whip cream and spread it on them . And boy did it look good ?

" Eat up , Lee ." I said longing the rolls.

She handed me one and kissed my cheek. She whispered in my ear " Thanks for everything. "

She took a bite out of the roll and said " Austin. I think You should tell Ally about your ears. "

Austin nodded " If you tell Mom and Dad about your self harming. "

Ashley thought for a while then nodded. She finished up the rolls and We went to the Moon's house. Austin texted everyone to be there. They about to confess thier secrets.

As we at the front door, Ashley got nervous. I grabbed her hand and squeeze it calmming her down.

We entered and see Everyone on the couch with questioning looks. I release her hand and sat next to Ally.

" Okay , guys We got something to say . I go first. " Austin stated

" Ally and Trish , I am Deaf. There was a accident when Ash was ...I think four, She put my guitar next to my amp not knowing I was sleeping next to it . now I cannot hear. Ivy is my translator and that day my hearing aids died. I called her and She was helping. And when Ally showed me that songs , I had to put my hands on the radio speaker to hear the beat. Ally , I hope this doesn't affect us or our friendship. Even though I want to be more than friends. Ash your turn. "

Ash took a deep breath and said " Mom and Daddy , I been self harming myself.I was jealous and mad cause Austin never hang out with after being gone for 2 years. I put on some rubber bands and snapped it towards my skin making me bleed. I ...Sorry. "

Her parents was crying , Team Austin was shocked. "Austin , I like you too. " Ally said breaking the silence and sobs.

" And I like Ashley. " I stated as I went up and put my arm around her.

Her parents stopped sobbing and asked " Are you stopping Ash ? "

She nodded proudly " As long as I got Joshy. I be fine. "

Her parents stopped crying and smiled.

Almost in sync Austin and Mr. Moon said " I need to talk to you Josh. "

They pulled me into the kitchen " If , you hurt my little girl I will kill you. " He said cheery but dead seriOus.

" Break my lil sis heart , I will break every one of your bones. " Austin threatened

I nodded afraid Of losing Ashley.

But , as soon as We rejoin others. It was all smile. All our secrets was out. I wonder what next. Auslly , Joshley and Trez happened .

Author Notes

I am making a sequel of Austin making it big in the music world. And Ashley aslo becoming famous. The things is Ashley is 16 and pregnant with Josh baby. But , when Josh trying to find a job to support the welcoming family becoming distance. Will Ashley have a relapse.

And Auslly life isn't great too. Austin being deaf is becoming a problem to talking with record producers. And Austin get mad at Ally for helping. Will Auslly break up ?Or is this apart of Austin plan.

l posted the sequel tomorrow or the day after.

Rocky and Roll


End file.
